The invention relates to an actuator element for setting the position of a target mark of a sighting telescope of the type outlined in the introductory part of claim 1.
When test firing a weapon in conjunction with a sighting device or a sighting telescope, deviations of the actual point of impact of a shot from the desired point of impact or position of the target mark are usually eliminated initially by changing the orientation of the inner tube bearing the target mark with the aid of actuator elements of a generic type. In a known manner, this process of zeroing in takes place at a fixed range (for example 100 m) with a horizontally oriented line of sight onto a target and using typical ammunition for the weapon. Actuator elements of the generic type, also known as adjusting turrets, also enable account to be taken of variations from the original test firing conditions which occur in practice. These influencing factors which have to be taken into account include above all a target distance that is different from the original firing range as well as ballistic characteristics of the ammunition or bullet used. An approach known from the prior art, therefore, is to provide actuator elements of the generic type with one or more, push-fit index elements. With the aid of the markings provided on the index elements, settings can be rapidly set on the adjusting turrets to enable allowance to be made for the differences in range and/or types of ammunition used. Also known from the prior art are actuator elements used as so-called side turrets by means of which allowance can be made for side wind. The disadvantage of actuator elements known from the prior art is that making changes to the settings of the index elements is often complicated and tedious and can only be done using tools. Making such changes to the settings is also very susceptible to errors. The objective of the invention is to propose an actuator element by means of which setting the position of a target mark of a sighting telescope is made easier and can be undertaken with greater flexibility.